


Earn your money and have some fun

by Crixan



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Creampie, Deepthroating, Lube, M/M, Mob Boss!Bruce Wayne, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Riding, Spitroasting, Sugar Baby Jason Todd, Sugar Daddy Bruce Wayne, Sugar Daddy Slade Wilson, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan
Summary: Jason was doing it so he can actually afford to finish college. When Bruce Wayne became his sugar daddy, it was equal part of exciting and worrying. However, that doesn't mean he can't enjoy himself as he did whatever his Daddy requested.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Earn your money and have some fun

**Author's Note:**

> 15th of August: ~~Alpha!Jason prefers to bottom | Arranged marriage AU |~~ Sugar daddy ~~| Dark AU~~
> 
> I'm actually one time! What a surprise.
> 
> All the porn...no one can stop me from spoiling Jason!!!!! (with love and sex :p)

Jason lazily stroked his cock, mindless of the cum on his hand as he sent the video to his sugar daddy, as per his request.

The video consisted of him being edged for a solid half an hour, crying and whimpering with every stopped orgasm as the wand vibrator stimulated his leaking cock.

Half an hour later, his phone dinged, a message informing him of his college payment. Another dinged before a picture was sent. Jason opened it, mouth-watering with the erect cock standing proud.

He hummed, as he prepared another way to get his daddy to pay for his rent. After all, this was their arrangement. Jason would have to work hard to earn them, his odd little request.

* * *

Jason shifted somewhat nervously as he waited for his Daddy to take him out. It was chilly, standing in the outfit requested by his Daddy as he waited for his arrival.

Tonight, he was wearing a pair of tight red booty shorts that barely ever covered his ass, pulling on his dick and showing them quite obscenely, a black crop top at showed his flat stomach, and an equally black collar, signifying him as the property of his Daddy.

Another few minutes before an expensive black Bugatti came close, stopping a few feet beside him. The driver seat opened and Bruce Wayne stepped out.

"Jay," the smooth baritone sounded out from the other male before Jason founded his mouth occupied. He moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping themselves around the other's shoulders, giving a silent yelp when he felt his ass being grabbed.

They had to stop before they got too far. And well, Jason can't complain as he worshiped Bruce's cock in the car as they went to wherever Bruce will be going today.

Jason sucked on the lollipop, eyes showing his boredom at being neglected as his Daddy talked with some of his business associates in the bar they were hanging out. All of them have their own companions by their side. All of them rich with money and equally dangerous.

Jason felt his face flared at the sight of another couple fucking in the booth across the room, his own dick coming to life. Just because he was doing it for money, doesn't mean he can't find his own fun.

Steeling himself, he pressed himself against the larger man's side, rubbing his obvious erection against his Daddy as he let out little whines. He gasped when he felt fingers hooking his collar, pulling him closer as Bruce showed him off.

"Eager, aren't we?" Bruce chuckled, showing the others his own baby's wanton face and the obvious bulge in the booty shorts.

"Always, Daddy," He purred, nuzzling into the other man's side, jumping in surprise when his erection was groped.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. It seems like I'll have to tend my needy baby," Bruce said to the other men, all of them looking at Jason with darkening lust that made him both excited and afraid.

"Come on baby," Jason let himself pulled by Bruce, feeling a thick arm around his waist as he was guided to the bathroom.

"I've been craving your cock all night, Daddy," Jason moaned, licking his lips obscenely at the lingering taste of cum from the impromptu blowjob on their way here.

They entered the bathroom of the expensive club, Jason moaning when Bruce's large hands groped his ass, going under the shorts and squeezed them, pulling them apart and letting them bounced.

"Is that so, baby?" Bruce growled deeply next to his ears, never failing in making him horny. He gripped the collar, yanking the younger male for another round of tongue fight, leaving the door open behind him.

Jason moaned, pressing himself to the other man as he humped against Bruce's thick thigh, his cock aching and spilling, leaving an obvious damp spot.

"On your knees," Bruce demanded, pushing Jason down to his knees.

"Yes, Daddy," Jason answered obediently, eagerly sinking his knees as his fingers flew towards the other man's pant, opening the fly and getting the thick cock free from the pants. Jason gulped in arousal, the cock smacking against his face.

Not wasting any more time, he swallowed the man's thick cock, moaning loudly as he relaxed his mouth. Jason breathed steadily, trying not to waste more breath as he licked the underside of the cock, wetting it thoroughly.

Bruce groaned, gripping Jason's hair hard and forced him to swallow his crotch all the way until the base. His baby always have the best mouth, talented tongue going around his dick. Jason gagged as he was unexpectedly forced the swallowed the large erection, gagging before he quickly adjusted, relaxing his mouth and moaned around the cock.

"That's it, Jay…" Bruce grunted, watching the way Jason's eyes misted, large blue-green eyes staring up innocently at him, with drool dripping out the corner of his mouth, lips red wrapping around his cock. His Jay was precious, hard-working in his academic yet wild enough in bed.

"That's enough, Jay," He pushed his baby away before he blew. While he liked the way he marked the other in his cum, but Bruce wanted his cum in Jason, stuffed full as he went back and sat on him, maybe even as wet enough for Bruce to warm his dick for the night.

He yanked Jason off his aching dick, letting his wet cock to drag over Jason's blissed-out face.

"Show me your hungry little hole," Bruce grabbed a bottle of lube from his pockets, drizzling a generous amount of them on his cock as he watched Jason twisted around on the floor, wiggling his shorts down to the floor. Still on his knees, Jason bend down and preyed his cheeks apart, face red as he showed his Daddy his hole.

Bruce let out an appreciative hum, immediately inserting two fingers into the pink, clenching hole. He purposely went deep, scissoring his fingers and watching the rim moving with his action, mindless of the rigid cock between Jason's legs, leaking profusely.

Adding another finger, he ground them into the special node, smirking at how Jason jumped in surprise and pleasure, moans taking up a notch at his action. Bruce won't be surprised if there were people hearing what they were doing.

He kept repeating his actions, until the male beneath him tensed, signaling his own orgasm coming up quick, and removed them. Jason let out a frustrated whine, ass humping back almost unconsciously for something to fill his suddenly empty hole.

"Daddy-!" Jason begged, widening his legs more and letting his cock dangling between them. "Please! I want-, I want-" Jason sobbed, waiting for Bruce to take him while resisting to finger himself.

"What do you want, baby?" Bruce asked purposely, one hand on the male's ass while another closing the door of the stall behind him, locking them before moving to grab his own cock, giving languid stroke as he watched his baby looked back at him pitifully.

"I want your cock-! Daddy I want your huge dick fucking me so hard I can't walk tomorrow-!" Jason let out a gasp as Bruce's thick cock pushed into him. It was as thick and wonderful as every time Bruce fucked him.

Jason's cock dripped precum as Bruce bottomed out, his heavy balls setting against his ass. He moaned in ecstasy as Bruce started fucking him fast, drilling into his eager ass. It was rough and wonderful and everything Jason loved when being fucked.

"So good Jay. So good for me," Bruce praised, voice low and deep as he pounded into Jason's tight hole, clenching and wrapping around him as his cock spread Jason's hole wider and wider with each hard thrust.

Jason clawed the floor almost desperately, gasping and moaning as the older male fucked his ass ruthlessly. Distantly, he could hear other people outside of the stall, yet his blissed-out mind focus only on the thick rod spearing his insides.

"Daddy! I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum-!" Jason moaned out, eyes rolling when Bruce aimed his thrusts onto his sensitive prostate. The other male tightened his grip onto Jason's hips, the pace increasing until he was fucking into Jason so hard, Jason's whole body lurched forward.

Bruce let out a grunt before he released deep into Jason. Jason's mind went blank, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he orgasmed, spilling cum onto the floor.

He let out a satisfied sigh when Bruce pulled out, feeling his hole trying to close.

"Good boy," Bruce praised, patting his ass affectionately, pulling them apart and watched as the slightly gaping hole let out a glob of Bruce's seed. He collected them carefully, pushing them back into the hole until none were slipping out before taking a plug out of his pant pocket. Jason shuddered in pleasure, feeling his walls being spread apart, only for the plug to enter and kept Bruce's cum inside of him.

"Come on, Jay," Bruce helped his baby to stand up, manhandling Jason to his feet, pulling the booty shorts forgotten on the floor back into place, patting them on Jason's ass, and tugged his baby close to him. "You did well."

"Thank you, Daddy," this might not what Jason was aiming for when he agreed to be Bruce Wayne's sugar baby. But he was satisfied with both the sex and the money, the way Bruce treated him with affection was another bonus.

They walked out of the stall, Bruce radiating smugness as people took notice at how well fucked Jason was, limping slightly against Bruce.

Bruce went back to his seat, smirking at the other men as he continued their business, mindless of his sugar baby sitting on his lap, back against the others as he rested on Bruce's shoulders. He would need all the sleep he could get before getting into round two.

* * *

Jason looked into the mirror, face flushed when he took in what he was wearing. A skimpy crop top that barely covering his nipples, and a mini-skirt so short it reached the bottom of his ass, holding on by a pair of equally skimpy panties.

While embarrassed, he was excited as well. His own cock twitched underneath the skirt. He looked to the side, grabbing the black collar with a pure gold tag on the front.

He got the notice early, his Daddy telling him to dress up nice because he'll be introducing Jason to another guy. Initially, Jason was against it. It was one thing being a sugar baby for one person, it was another thing to be shown in front of another person.

However, the amount of money for that night was impressive, something Jason needed if he wanted to help little Jaime for his sickness treatment. But Bruce was kind enough to discuss the conditions with Jason before Jason was okay with it.

Jason rang the doorbell, palms sweating as he waited for the door to open. One of Bruce's penthouse, one that Jason never visited before.

"Hello, Jason," Bruce greeted him warmly, dragging his eyes over Jason's form before pulling him into a kiss, soft compared to their previous lovemaking.

They broke off, a thin string of saliva hanging between them. "Hello Daddy," Jason greeted, his chest heaving slightly.

"Come on in. Slade is waiting for us," Bruce stepped back, allowing Jason to scurried into the room. Jason blushing when he felt a hand on his ass, cupping them and nothing else.

The living room was huge, decorated exactly like how those magazines would show. Spacious, with expensive-looking flat-screened TV and warm-colored couches.

Jason paused when he saw the other male sitting on one of the sofas, face blushing red when he recognized who the other male was. Slade Wilson, one of Bruce's closer business partners, and who Bruce contacted as one of his closest associates.

"Hello there, pretty bird," Slade purred, a deep baritone as checked out the other male in the skimpy clothing. "My name is Slade, Slade Wilson. For tonight, you can call me Daddy too," The silver-haired male said.

Jason looked back to Bruce, receiving a nod from the other male as Bruce went to sat next to Slade. He nervously walked towards the two older males, humiliation and shame curled in his gut when they checked him out. However, it seemed Jason's body didn't get the memo, his nipples were pointed and obvious underneath the crop top, his cock making a tent on the skirt, showing more of his skin as they were raised up.

"Put on a show for us, darling," Slade said, lone eye crinkling in amusement and lust as he looked at the younger male. Bruce said nothing, but the look in his eyes was all the answer Jason needed.

Knowing what they wanted, Jason went down on all floor, knowing his skirt wasn't covering anything as he crawled, doing a circle and flashing everything underneath for the two males to feast their eyes own.

Jason's face was flushing red as he settled between the males, shame burning yet his cock was even more excited, a tent on his skirt.

Slade cupped Jason's face. "What a pretty thing you are," he praised as Jason nuzzled into the palm, eyes shy as he looked at Slade. "You have something beautiful here," He said to the other male seating beside him.

"I know," Bruce replied. When Jason turned to look at him, his heart was beating as he took notice of the pride in Bruce's eyes.

"You know what to do," Slade removed his fly, his thick cock flopping out and standing proud. Jason's mouth watered on reflex, eyes settling on the large cock. His collar was yanked, until Jason's face was slapped against Slade's cock.

Jason gulped, eyes watching the thick cock on his face, his cock throbbing underneath his skirt. His attention was turned towards Bruce, whose own cock was freed as well.

Jason gripped Slade's cock with one hand, giving experimental strokes before swallowing it. The familiar taste of precum burst on his tongue as he swallowed deeper, his other hand moving towards Bruce's, moving them up and down the length.

He switched between the two, alternating between Bruce and Slade as he gave them blowjobs. He hollowed his throat on Slade's dick, hearing an appreciative groan when he looked up, eyes watering and lips red.

In the end, he ended up deepthroating Slade, whose hand was gripping on Jason's hair tight, while Bruce sat there, stroking his own cock languidly as he watched his baby choking on huge dick.

"Swallow them, boy," Slade ordered before forcefully pushing Jason until the base, his cock hitting the base of Jason's throat as he released his seed. Jason felt light-headed as he swallowed the thick cum, gasping when the cock was released from his mouth, closing his eyes as Slade shot his remaining cum onto Jason's face.

Jason felt his chin being gripped, forcing his face upwards as the two Daddies inspected his fucked out face, his ears burning.

"Now that's pretty," Slade praised, eying appreciatively at the male kneeling on the floor.

"Jason, you're going to ride Slade, and I'm going to fuck your mouth," Bruce said, putting two fingers into his baby's mouth as he spoke.

"Yes Daddy," Jason whimpered, his cock leaking and leaving a damp spot on the skirt as his hole clenched in anticipation. Their cocks were thick in width and long in length. No matter what, Jason won't be leaving here without a limp.

He staggered to his feet, swallowing when he got the taste of Slade's seed, with an undertone of Bruce's when he got smacked by Bruce's cock, ears burning.

In front of the males, he slowly removed the panties, face burning as he walked towards the white-haired male.

Slade was watching him intensely through his lone eye as Jason straddled on his lap, back towards the male while Bruce moved in front of Jason, whose hand was on his erect cock.

Balancing himself, Jason lifted himself before he sank down onto Slade's fat cock. A loud moan spilling from his lips as his hole burned and stretched to take in Slade's cock, prying his insides and making sparks flew.

Jason was panting as he finally bottomed out. "So full, Daddy," Jason moaned, his hand going to stomach, his cock twitched when he felt a tiny bulge. He lifted up, until only the tip was inside him, before sinking down fast. In no time, Jason was bouncing eagerly on Slade's cock, moaning and mewling.

"So tight, baby," Slade praised, eye feasting on the ass bouncing and jingling as Jason rode him hard, ass framed by the short skirt bunching at his waist, his thumbs lovingly touched the rim stretching wide to accommodate his girth. Gripping on Jason's hips, Slade thrusted up, going deeper and deeper every time Jason sank down, and all Jason can do was moaning as the older man did as he pleased.

A cock was slapped against Jason's cheek, reminding Jason there was still another Daddy waiting for his service. Jason opened his eyes and gazed up at Bruce, body bouncing on Slade's cock, hands trembling in pleasure as he gripped the hot rod. Taking a few breaths to steady himself, Jason began to do as he was ordered.

Jason moaned around the cock, desperately holding onto Bruce as he swallowed around Bruce while bouncing on Slade, his entire body trembling in pleasure.

"That's it, Jay," Bruce crooned out, his hands cupping the boy's cheek, feeling his own cock through the wet cavern. His baby looked up, eyes already watering and hazy with lust, red plumb lips framing his cock. He went and cupped the back of Jason's head, then roughly yanked him forward until his cock was sheathed fully in Jason's mouth.

Jason choked, his chest heaving before he breathed through his nose, sticking his tongue out to make the slide of the large cock easier on him as Bruce thrusted into his mouth.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure coursing through his veins, the two older men using his body like a toy. He bounced on Slade's cock, the thick length throbbing inside his ass, Bruce's balls slapping the underside of his chin as he thrusted into Jason's waiting mouth.

A grunt was all the warning he got, choking on Bruce's cock as hot thick cum entered him. That triggered his own release, body tensing hard as his mind blanked, cumming so hard his eyes rolled back.

Slade held Jason in place as he emptied his balls into the younger man, purposely thrusting shallowly into Jason with wet squelching noises as his cock moved through the large load of cum that he just unloaded in Jason.

Jason gasped in relief when Bruce's cock was pulled away from his mouth. He just had a few seconds to brace himself before Bruce's cock spurted ropes of hot cum over his face with a silent grunt.

"Thank you for your cum, Daddies," Jason thanked with his voice hoarse and face blissed out as he faced the two older men, zeroed in on the sensation of his stomach as he felt them swelled with Slade's cum and how sticky his face was with their respective cum.

"Good boy," Slade gave his lips a peak, so soft from their previous sex, before moving to stand up, "Come clean me up before I leave, baby," Slade crooned, watching Jason clumsily took him back into his mouth and cleaned them up.

Jason leaned against the couch as Bruce sent Slade off, his mind numb from the previous activity and his hand went down, putting three fingers into his hole, preventing the cum from flowing out. He let out a tiny moan, eyes closing as he sat there, just enjoying the sensation of being filled.

Just as he began to drift off, his arms were pulled as Bruce carefully manhandled him up, dislodging his fingers from his ass as he did so.

"Daddy?" Jason asked sleepily, letting Bruce held him, arms and legs wrapping around the older man as he was brought upstairs. His hole was immediately shoved with Bruce's own thick fingers.

"You did well," He heard the older man said, as Bruce opened the door to one of the guest rooms. Jason let out an 'oof' as he was laid down.

He opened his eyes and saw Bruce prowling towards him.

"However, I have yet had my turn," Jason heard Bruce purred next to his ears, and he was pulled into another round of sex.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of money given to Jason was from both Bruce and Slade.


End file.
